Various types of camera and accessories clamping mounts are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a camera and accessories clamping mount that includes an assembly of ball and socket members rotatably and moveably interconnectable having an anterior end and a posterior end, a top connector disposed atop the anterior end and a bottom connector disposed on the posterior end, wherein the bottom connector is releasably attachable to a clamp, said clamp attachable to an extant surface, and an extant camera, or other accessory device having a ¼-20″ female thread mount, is releasably attachable to the top connector, whereby said camera or other accessory device is supportable and positionable through a range of positions by means of the assembly of ball and socket members.